The Ups and Downs of Falling In Love
by Ravenz Blade
Summary: Sequel to Clashing Lives: Old friends reunite as Lexis begins to deal with situations that she never had to deal with before. As her life is thrown upside down, Lexis' past slowly catches up to her. Will she able to survive through it all?


Narrator's Point of View

"What the hell do you want now baby breath?" a teenage boy around 15 asked in irritation. He had slicked back black hair, brown eyes, around 5'8", and in a green jumpsuit. "Yeah what's up? We were playing video games," another one also around 15 years old, orange elvis hair, beady black eyes, around 6'1", and in a baby blue jumpsuit echoed. "Hn, idiot, let the baby speak so we can get on with our lives." A demon around 5', black spikes that seem to defy gravity, a white outlined starburst for bangs, crimson eyes, a white bandana around his forehead, and a black outfit with black boots sneered. "Don't worry about it Hiei, they're just idiots," a girl around 4'11, with short blonde hair with purple-red highlights, fierce gray eyes, black wolf ears and tail with a purplish tint on them, a dark purple tank top, black jeans, and black and purple sneakers said to the demon. He smirked at her which she returned. "Have patience Yusuke," a demon around 5'11", long red hair, emerald eyes, and a red jumpsuit said. "Hn," the last demon said who had long silver hair, silver fox ears and tail, and a white kimono/fighting outfit mixed. "WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP SO I CAN SAY SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Koenma, the baby ruler in his teenage form shouted. He got so many glares. "As I was saying, I decided to add another member to the group," he started. "Haven't you noticed it's kinda crowded as it is already dumbass," Yusuke said. "Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara, the tall ugly one, said. "Thank you Kuwabara. But I really think this new member would be extremely helpful, ahh here she comes right now," the baby ruler said.

Lexis's Point of View

20 guards surrounded me as they brought me to the office to the Spirit World ruler.

_Why do they even bother? Oh wait, I'm still dangerous without my powers _

I was hidden under a black cloak and hood. For 200 years, I had been in a time-freeze room where I was basically in hibernation and had not aged. The other 100, well they weren't pleasant to say the least. I was still around 5'4", had long black hair to my lower back, black bangs that hung over my tired sapphire eyes, and in a black fighter's outfit. The black shackles felt no heavier than the day they latched around my wrist. Two guards pushed the doors open to reveal some humans and demons in there already. What surprised me was that KP, Hiei, and Youko were there.

_Where's Kuronue? _

There were two humans there, one who had immense spirit energy and another one who was spiritually aware.

_I wonder who that is? _

There was a redhead who had similar traits to Youko but not exactly. "Ahh there you are. KP, Hiei, Youko, I think you might recognize her," Koenma said. "Is it wise to have all four of them in one room sir?" Botan, the cheerful grim reaper asked nervously. KP's eyes widened.

_Good girl, you got it _

Her ears perked up as she sniffed the air. One of the guards ripped off my cloak, revealing my identity. "BLADE!!!!!!!!!!!!" KP shouted as she ran towards me but was repelled by one of the most powerful barriers ever created, just for little old me. "A girl? You have to be kidding me?" the ugly one said. Hiei smirked as KP started beating the shit out of him. "Stop Shadow," I said softly. She immediately stopped. I looked around. "Where's Kuronue?" I asked. "He died, a while back," KP replied softly with sadness in her voice. I lowered my head in respect to my friend.

_Rest in Peace my dear friend… _

"Who are the hell are you?" the strong human said. "Watch your tongue Urameshi," KP hissed, her ears flattening and her bare teeth showing. I looked over at Koenma and he nodded. "My name is Lexis also known as Blade, now who the fuck are you?" I snapped back. "I'm Yusuke Urameshi, spirit detective," he started. I scoffed. "You're one of stupid ass's followers, fun," I said sarcastically. Koenma glared at me. "As I was saying, this is the comedy relief Kuwabara," he said. "Take that back Urameshi!" Kuwabara, the ugly one shouted. They both started to get into a huge ego argument. My eyes fell on the redhead who was standing there politely and quietly. KP followed my gaze. "Oh yeah this is gonna be a real brain turner. That is Youko's reincarnation, Shuichi Minamino aka Kurama. Youko almost got killed so he went into some preggers lady and then it was 2 in 1 then we got them to separate, blah blah blah," she said. I turned from Kurama to Koenma. "Can you let me go now?" I asked annoyed. "Fine," he said and waved his hand and the black cuffs disappeared. "Brace yourself," Youko said indifferently as KP held onto Hiei.

My body tingled as I smirked. Black light surrounded me as I bit my lip in pain as familiar presences returned. Wind blew around wildly, powerful enough to make the building shake. As it died down, I rotated my shoulders to loosen them. "That's better," I murmured, looking down at my tail. My black silky tail with the faded silver tip, just as I remember it. Koenma let the barrier down and KP hugged me tight. "Hey little one, I missed you too. Did Koenma keep his promise?" I asked the pup. She pouted. "No. He sent Yusuke after Hiei and Kurama," she pouted. I looked over at Koenma who was hiding behind Botan. "What matters is that most of you are safe," I muttered. "So why is she here?" HIei asked. "Well I thought that she'd be a nice addition to the team," the baby ruler said. "How many do we have already? We already have 6!" Yusuke shouted. "So now it's 7, dismissed," Koenma said waving us off. The others filed out and I followed, but mostly followed KP.

I ended up in a house somewhere in the human world. Standing by the window, I retracted my demonic features and watched the outside world. "Cool isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it?" KP said. I merely nodded my head. "So what are you?" Yusuke asked. I turned to face the interesting human. "She's half wolf demon, half elemental," Youko said and wrapped his arms from behind me. "Get off me fox," I growled, baring my teeth. He smirked before letting me go. "Was there a relationship between you and Youko?" Kurama asked innocently. "Just friends," I snarled as he tried to hug me again.

_KP and Hiei look steady…….that's good……..if he breaks her heart, I'll take away the one thing that makes him different from KP and me _

Hiei's eyes instantly widen. I smirked. "You wouldn't dare," he murmured. KP looks confused. I held my palm up and wolf claws came out. "Wouldn't I? I don't make promises just to break them," I said with a smirk. He glared at me. "Momma!!!! Be nice!!!" KP scolded in a childish way. I gave one last wolfish smirk before putting away the claws. I walked over to the sitting Kurama and observed him. "You're different from Youko. You actually have some manners," I stated. Yusuke and Kuwabara broke out laughing, Youko glared at me, and Kurama gave me a weak smile.

_The look on Yoko's face…priceless…ooh that gives me an idea…_

I shot KP a mischievous glance and she nodded, motioning for me to continue. I straddled Kurama's lap. His face just flushed and I heard some laughing in the background. Running my hands through his red hair, my face grew closer to his. "You're kinda pretty you know that," I whispered in a husky voice into his ear. Before he knew what had gone on, I was off his lap, sitting next to him, with the TV remote, watching some channel. KP broke out laughing the most. After a while, I looked over at Kurama who was still blushing but now playing with his fingers. "Sorry Red, I just couldn't resist but I do think you're kinda pretty. I'm almost envious," I said to him. He just gave me another weak smile before Youko sat on my other side.

As the day turned to late night, everyone started to fall asleep. For someone who had been sleeping for a long ass time, I was restless. Youko had fallen asleep and his head landed on my crossed legged lap. Since he wasn't doing anything, I let him sleep. KP had fallen asleep against Hiei's chest and he was asleep too. Yusuke and Kuwabara already headed up to bed and Kurama was in the library part of the house. Turning off the TV, I looked down at Youko. His fox ears twitched a little as some words rolled outta his mouth. "Lexis……no……you bastard…….give her back………"

_Why is he dreaming about me? _

I stroke his face as I put my head back and gazed at the ceiling. Soon, I fell asleep.

Something moved next to me as it brought me back to reality. I opened my eyes to see golden ones. "Morning," Youko whispered. "Mmmm," I said and rolled over so my back would face him. "Now that's just cold," he pouted. "That's life," I murmured. Youko hmphed again and whined a bit. I just turned back around to face him. "Would you stop complaining now?" I growled slightly. "Perhaps," he said, taunting me so I put my hand over his mouth to shut him up. I wasn't surprised when he kissed my palm but I pulled back, curling up. "So what happened since I went with Koenma?" I asked tiredly. "We tried to deal with it, went on more raids, Kuronue got greedy and got his ass killed, almost got killed but then the whole Kurama thing," Youko muttered, running a hand through my hair. "Sounds tough," I whispered. "You have no idea," he said almost lower than a bare whisper. "Why is that?" "You weren't there." I opened my eyes that had closed to meet his and what scared me was that he wasn't kidding.

_What the hell? This doesn't seem like Yoko _

Before I knew it, Youko cuddled up to me, his head next to my shoulder and his arms around me tight. "Youko?" I said barely a whisper. "I missed you Lexis," he said, calling me by his nickname for me. He was getting me uncomfortable so I got out of his arms and into the kitchen. Kurama was already there making breakfast. Hiei and KP were wrestling for dominance with their tongues. Sighing, I sat down with my head propped up by my right forearm. "Good morning Lexis. What's wrong? You seem down this morning," Kurama said, flashing me a small yet sweet smile. "Nothing," I whispered. "What's wrong?" KP asked seriously. "I miss Kuronue, I wished I had said goodbye," I whispered sadly. "Couldn't you just. . . " KP said trailing off. An idea clicked in my head, inspired by KP. I ran out into the backyard and held my hands in a seal, "Darkest shadows of the hell, bring me the soul that was once dear to me," I whispered. Dark shadows appeared around me but I had my eyes closed, concentrating on the task at hand. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!?!?!?" I heard Yusuke shouted. "SHUT UP!!" KP said back.

When the wind died down, "K-K-Kuronue is that you?" Youko whispered. I opened my eyes, my old friend adorned in black clothes stood before me in corporeal form. "Lexis?" he whispered. "Hey what's up?" I said softly. The next thing I knew, I was being swung around like a little child. Laughter erupted from my lips as Kuronue kept spinning me around. "Nice to be alive, just for a sec," the bat demon said as he let me down. I smiled up at him. "Sooooo have you and Youko shacked up yet?" he asked. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with my foot at his throat. "I will gladly send you back to hell," I growled as he laughed nervously. "Ooh okay I'm sorry," he said as I removed my foot. I laughed softly and pulled him back up while he went to talk to the others.

It's been three weeks since I brought Kuronue back for the last time. "Why are you so happy today KP?" I asked the hyper girl. "It's a secret!!!!!" she said with a glint in her eyes as she covered mines with a black bandana. After she made sure I couldn't see anything, she dragged me quickly somewhere. Before I knew it, I was in a chair with my calves and forearms strapped. "KP," I growled. "Oh shh . . . yay. Oh yeah, I promise nothing bad will happen okay?" she said and was followed by a door slamming shut.

_Gee thanks a lot Shadow _

Five minutes passed before the door opened again. This time it closed softly. I tried to sense who it was but I couldn't get a fix. The only smell I could get was a nice smell, unfamiliar though. My natural instincts was to panic. "Shh…I'm not going to harm you," a deep soft masculine voice said. I tensed. Soft fingers brushed my right cheek as I felt the stranger kneel between my legs, his other hand on top of my thigh.

KP!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!? WHO IS THIS?!?!?!?!?! YOU TRYING TO GET ME RAPED?!?!?!?!?!?

No silly. It's safe I swear

"You're so beautiful," the stranger whispered and slight movement in my hair told me where his hand was. "Who are you?" I whispered. It was really starting to bug me that I couldn't tell who it was. "Relax. As I said, I'm not going harm you, I promise," he said softly, resting both elbows on my thighs. "How can I trust you if I don't know you," I retorted softly. "Oh you know me," he said with a small chuckle. Butterflies rose in my stomach as he rested his hand on my cheek, his thumb brushing by my lips. With the other hand, he removed the right clasp on my arm and brought my hand to his face. His face was just as soft as his hands as he placed his remaining one over mines. It somehow brought a small smile to my face. After a while, he brought my head forward a little and before I could protest, his lips were on mine. They were soft yet firm, very gentle. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine. "Who are you?" "If I tell you, you promise you won't hurt me?" Now I was suspicious. "Bandana. Off. Now.," I growled dangerously. The guy sighed and the bandana came loose.

Youko kneeled in front of me, looking at me with a shy smile on his face. My first reaction wasn't surprise but confusion. "Youko...why?" I murmured. He merely grinned and ran his fingers through my hair. "Stop playing these games with me," I growled, now annoyed. Youko didn't even seem fazed. "The way I feel about you is no game," he murmured back in a serious tone.

_Should I believe him? _

His grin faded when I unstrapped myself but kept on sitting on the chair. Studying him again, I tried to find flaws in his words about me but I found none. Placing my hand back on his cheek, he shifted his head on it. His golden eyes begged for a chance. A small smile crept on my face and the kitsune wrapped his arms around me tight, digging his face into the area about my collarbone. I stroked his ear and a slight purr came form him. "Are you happy?" I asked. "Very," he murmured, tickling my skin. Youko must've moved cause his breath was tickling my neck. Once again before I could grasp things, I was on my feet with the tall kitsune in front of me. "I want to show you something," he said and led me out the door. Trees streaked past my vision for a while til we came to a halt. "Why did we have to go so fast?" I asked. "Just look," he merely said. Ahead was an enormous lake, clear as crystal with beautiful surrounded it. I was speechless as I sat down on the grass. The view was breathtaking. "There's a better place to sit," Youko muttered and once again, pulled me to my feet. His hand gently, lacing mines, he just led me to the large trees that protected the natural beauty. Youko sat down with his back against the trunk, his knees to his chest. He pulled me down softly on the grass so I ended up sitting between his legs, my back against his chest. The fox snaked his arms around my waist and nuzzled his head into my shoulder. There we sat in comfortable silence til night came along.

_I never knew Yoko could be like this…_

"Lexis?" "Hmm?" Silence. "Lexis?" This time I looked to my left and back at the demon. "Yeah?" Youko smirked and his lips crashed into mines. I froze while my cheeks warmed up. When he pulled away, I apparently was still blushing. This time, Youko kissed my forehead. "Youko?" "Hmm, I like it when you say my name," he whispered. My face flushed harder. "Can you take me back to my room?" He looked extremely excited. "I'm getting tired," I added and disappointment flooded his facial expression. "Sorry hunn, I'm not easy," I said coolly as he gave me a cheesy smile. Never the less, he picked me up and proceeded back to the house. I faked sleep when Youko entered the house. "Awwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!! Lookie!!!! Lookie!!!! Lookie!!!! Awwwww!!!" KP squealed happily. "Onna…shh…she's sleeping," Hiei said and KP made no more noise. "Did your attempt work?" Kurama asked. "Of course, I am Youko Kurama," Youko replied cockily. I was tempted to roll my eyes. Finally the darkness of my room comforted me. Youko set me down on the soft bed, as well as him. His lips once again touched mine before his forehead rested on mine. "I know you're awake Lexis," he whispered. I opened my eyes and I let out a silent gasp when I realized how close he was. He smirked. When I realized he was hovering over me, his weight propped on his elbows. "Hi," he said shyly. "Hey," I said breathlessly.

_When did he have such an affect on me?_

"Should we enjoy ourselves before bed?" he asked with a suggestive smirk. I rolled my eyes. "Goodnight Youko," I said and closed my eyes. "Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexis!!!!!!!!!!!" he whined and fell on me. A soft oomph escaped my lips. "Damn Youko, get off," I mumbled. "Hmm…I don't think I will," he said. "Youko, you're fat and heavy!" I said, trying to push him off. He immediately propped himself on elbows, gaping down at me. "I am **NOT** fat! Muscles weigh more than fat!" he said indignantly. Most of his weight was still on me but at least it wasn't squishing my lungs. "I'm sure it does fatty," I said smugly. He glared at me. I smirked as I snaked my arms around his neck, rubbing and stroking his adorable fox ears. "No . . . . fair . . " he grunted while rumbles went from his body to mines. When I stopped, he once again glared at me. "Good night Youko," I whispered, softening my expression. His glare faded, replaced by a smirk. "Don't I get a good night kiss at least?" he asked. My face automatically flushed.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _

I lowered my gaze to his chest, my face still flushed and my eyes refusing contact with his. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

_Should I tell him? How much you wanna bet he's gunna laugh at me… _

A soft finger lifted my gaze back to Youko. He actually looked concerned. His lips curved into a grin. "You never kissed anybody before?" he asked. I cringed internally at his guess. A small chuckle escaped him as I glared at him. "Don't take it seriously pup," Youko said humorously. I rolled my eyes. "It's not complicated," he teased. "Shut up," I growled. "One kiss and I'll shall leave you alone for the night," he said. "Hmm…no," I said. "Fine I'll close my eyes," he said, hiding his golden orbs. Sighing, I propped myself on my elbows and now our chests were touching. He smirked.

_Pervert_

I brought my face close to his.

_Better now than later…_

Tilting my head, I went for it, hoping I didn't miss. His lips met mines and the smirk faded into a smile. When I broke away, Youko rested his head on my shoulder as I laid back down. "Now that wasn't so hard," he whispered. "Hn," I grumbled. "Now now don't turn into Hiei," Youko taunted. I rolled my eyes but tensed when Youko kissed my neck. "Now keep your end of the deal Youko. Go back to your room and let me sleep," I mumbled. "Alright," Youko groaned, kissed my cheek and jumped off towards the door, his tail swishing back and forth. Finally peace flooded my body and mind, cradling me to sleep.

Blasted sunlight woke me up.

_Jeez that's gunna blind me one day, watch_

Doing my morning routines, I showered and changed into all blood red, a black tank top, black baggy sweats, red socks and black Nikes with blood red laces. Typing up my hair, I went downstairs only to be tackled once my feet hit the bottom steps. Silver hair covered my face. "Youko! Stop squishing her!!!" KP shouted. The weight got lifted off and I was suddenly looking at the ceiling. "Hey you alright?" Yusuke asked and helped me up. "Yeah I'm good," I mumbled, brushing off the invisible dirty. Youko was grinning cockily. "I take it things went well yesterday," Kurama said softly while smiling. I just rolled my eyes. Taking a seat on the couch, Yusuke plopped down next to me and Kuwabara to his right. Hiei and KP sat in one of the love seats and Kurama, Botan, Yukina, and Kayko sat on the other couch. Youko sat down on the floor between my legs, pulled his head back and smirked up at me. I smirked back as his attention turned back to the movie Yusuke had put in. Halfway through the movie, I ended off drifting.

I woke up to the something combing through my hair.

_What's going on?_

Somehow Youko ended up in my seat with me curled up in his lap and he had been the one playing with my hair. The fox had an arm tightly holding my waist. I timidly put a hand over the one holding me. His grip tightened and his hand held mines firmly. "Hey," Youko whispered softly into my human like ears. I groaned softly at the effect his single voice had on me. A shiver went down my whole body as I snuggled up to him. A vibration went through his chest as he held me closer than possible. "You're comfy," I mentally thought to him. "And you're beautiful," he whispered. The heat rushed to my face as I hid my face from the demon. Youko gave another chuckle. I eventually uncurled myself and sat on his lap with my back to his chest, his arms now tight around my waist. "Had a nice nap pup?" KP asked slyly. "Hmm," I answered back. "What time is it?" Yusuke asked with a yawn. "Let's hit the mall!!!!!!!!" Botan shrieked. Most of the girls look happy. "Perhaps I should draw your attention to this," Youko said and pointed to his ears. "Oh here you big fuss," Botan said, handing him a ring. He hesitantly put it on and his adorable demonic features disappeared. "Well that killed the adorableness factor," I pouted. Youko purred into my ear, making me tense up. He now had human ears and his hair was in a pony tail so it didn't bother him. Took him so long just to stand still.

When we got there, the girls immediately dragged the boys to different stores. I dragged Youko to the arcade. We had all previously decided to meet at the food court in 3 hours and each group had $300 to spend. "So you're in the mood for games? We could've done that back at the house," Youko teased. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity and got us some coins for the games.

2 hours and 50 minutes and $200 spent later…

"Nuh-uh!" I said. "No," Yoko protested. "Nuh-uh! I have more tickets!" I said childishly. "We'll see pup. No one beats Youko Kurama," he said, giving me his infamous smirk. We went over to a clerk and got the tickets counted. Youko had a total of 523 and I had 521. I got pissed because he wouldn't stop gloating. Since Youko didn't see anything he wanted he gave his tickets to a random kid since I wouldn't take it. He kept that smug grin on his face which annoyed me even more. I got a black fox plushie with golden eyes and headed towards the food courts, not even bothering to wait for that arrogant jerk.

Walking quickly to the court, my eyes immediately spotted the group. I ignored Youko who was calling after me and took a seat between Kurama and KP, leaving Youko to take a seat across from KP. So basically it was one of those long tables. Botan and Hiei sat at the heads of the tables. On Hiei's right, Youko, Yusuke, Kayko and Yukina. On his left, KP, me, Kurama, and Kuwabara. "Did you have fun?" KP asked. "More or less, look!" I said showing her the plushie. "AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S SOOO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!" she cooed loudly, getting stares from people who quickly turned away as soon as she gave them her famous glare. "Mhmm," I said, cuddling the plushie. "Lexis, what happened between you and Youko?" Kurama asked softly, making me notice the glaring Youko. "He got more tickets than me," I pouted while Kurama laughed softly. "Well I think he misses you," he whispered back. "I'm sorry Youko," I thought to him. "Hn," he said outloud. That really hurt me and even though I was surrounded by friends, it was one of the loneliest times I ever felt. Memories of captivity in the hands of Yama resurfaced. The pain I went through still felt so real after so long. A loud blast interrupted my thoughts. The humans started screaming and ran away. When the smoke cleared, a guy around 5'8", light blue hair, violent eyes, and a white and blue guy's kimono appeared. "Well isn't it dear Lexis?" he taunted.

_Who is he?_

"Who are you?" KP said, now with her sword at hand. "My name is Ziro. I'm sure Lexis remembers me," he said smugly.

_Ziro . . . what does he want? _

"What the hell do you want? It's been a couple centuries," I said annoyed. "Well I just heard you got out. Been wanting to know how you were after what Yama did to you," he said with a clear hint of something suspicious in his voice. My entire body froze.

_How…how does he know about that? _

"Yes well what was it? 100 years of pain or 200? I can't quite remember, how about you refresh my memories?" he said with a superior tone. "Blade, what is he talking about?" KP asked nervously. I didn't answer her. My mind had been rushing until it all stopped. Every piece of the puzzle fell into place.

Narrator's Point of View

A deep breath entered her lungs as Lexis placed the plushie on the table calmly and walked to about 15 feet in front of him. She opened her eyes only to have them flaring red. Her ears and tail elegantly came out as a smirk played on her lips. "Now I remember you. Poor little Ziro, never could get a girl on his own. Always stalking, poor thing," Lexis taunted, the smirk now with an evil aura to it. Ziro's face turned slight red. "Well I got you back didn't I?" he snorted. "Oh yes got me back you did…every moment in pain, crying out in agony," she said almost if she was reminiscing. "And do you know what I thought about allll those years?" she asked the demon. He looked at her suspiciously. "Getting revenge on whoever gave Koenma the info to find us…guess I didn't have to wait long did I?" Lexis said, revealing her fangs. "Whatever. You're still too weak to fight me. I remember what Yama did to you, I was there," he said, a chuckle erupting into laughter. "You'll be surprised dear Ziro," she murmured as the others watched intently. "I've been…developing some new techniques…juuuuuuuust for the rat, oh I guess that fits you," Lexis said sweetly. "Yeah right. You're not allowed to kill, Yama forbade it," Ziro said defiantly. "Well does it look like I care? Nope," she said in a dark tone. "Now be quiet and enjoy the pain," she said with a twisted smile on her face.

By now, all humans had left. Lexis threw her head back and let out a piercing howl, black energy surrounding her. Her clothes ripped to shreds but nothing was revealed. She was covered by the dark energy. When the energy dispersed, Lexis stood there, different. She had a black v-neck low cut tank top that stopped right under her breasts, a black dragon belly ring, a dragon tattoo on her lower back, a low rise black mini with slits on the side, a black belt loosely hanging on her hips with a hoop on each side to hold a pair of kodachis, black heels where silk straps crossed back and forth to the back of her knees, black bands on her wrists, and black cuts all over the exposed skin. It made her look like the living dead cause her skin paled dramatically. "Well Ziro sweetie, are you ready?" she said in a sick voice. Even KP was scared. The girls had used the guys to hold onto. Lexis held her hands into a seal and started chanting something inaudible under her breath. The cuts turned red and started to bleed, too much for the group's tastes.

Suddenly Ziro fell on his knees gripping his own body. His cries were being echoed in the huge and empty place. "What…are you…doing?" he gasped as blood seeped through his clothes. Lexis ignored him and kept on chanting. Ziro just kept on screaming in pain until he was barely moving on the floor. Lexa had beads of sweat rolling down her face. "What…did…you do…to me?" he gasped, blood pouring out of his mouth. "You saw what happened didn't you?" she gasped out, now tired beyond belief. He nodded. "Well that little beauty I created while waiting in that dungeon, just for you. And guess what? You're about to bleed to death. Yep. Well I only planned to use this once. Have fun," she said before passing out. The others rushed to her, now back in her normal clothes but the cuts didn't close up, just clotted. Her complexion was dangerously pale and her heartbeat was starting to slow down. "YOU BRAT!!!!!!! GET A DAMN PORTAL TO THE SPIRIT WORLD HOSPITAL NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" KP bellowed. A portal immediately appeared and Kurama gently lifted Lexis up. KP shot Youko a suspicious look but he deflected it. Things only went worse from there…

It's been 2 weeks since my encounter with Ziro. I was knocked out for a week. After sending him to hell by the process of bleeding to death, Youko started to become an ass. The memories of the time in the dungeons brought me to a breakdown and Youko's attitude didn't help. I lashed out like a pup in a corner and now there were 4 red marks on his cheek. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood, just enough to notice. Since I ran into my room, I didn't come out, not even for food, never answering the pleas from my friends. The one voice I wanted to hear never came. As the memories resurfaced, the breakdowns followed. It was the afternoon of the eighth day and I just took a shower, changing into all black underneath with a long black t-shirt. The curtains were drawn so my entire room was dim to dark. Crawling under the covers, I curled up into a ball. "C'mon LEXIS COME OUT!!!!!!" KP shouted. I ignored her, once again. Silence. I was slowly giving up my sanity. Flashes of beatings, starvation, and endless bleeding came to my mind.

The door creaked open just as fresh tears streamed down my face. I didn't want anyone to see me like that so I pulled the covers over my head. A weight fell on the side of the bed. "Please go away," I managed to say steadily. "Lexis, come out," a strong deep voice said. My body froze.

_Why the hell am I acting like this? _

Apparently my thoughts gave Youko time to pull the covers off me. The cold air hit my body, making me curl up even more. "Lexis, come here," he said sternly, shifting on the bed. I didn't answer him. He moved some more until he was right next to me, my back facing him. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "What for?" he replied softly, bringing me into his lap, his arms tight around me. "For hurting you," I murmured. "It is fine," he told me, embracing me tightly as tears escaped my eyes. "Let's air this room out. C'mon," he said, letting me go and opening the windows. A small breeze sent chills up my spine. Youko then lifted me into his arms, one under my knees and another supporting my back. I buried my tear stained face into his shirt while he carried me elsewhere.

The smell of his room hit me hard. His scent was all over this place. He gently sat me down on his bed and put a tray of food over my lap. "You knew I'd let you bring me here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I am Youko Kurama," he said with a cocky smirk. I just rolled my eyes as I tried to get the food to my mouth.

_Damn…no food for a week really does have an effect on me… _

I stared angrily at the tray of food. "Here," Youko said, holding a forkful of food in front of my mouth. I smiled as he fed me until all the food was gone. I noticed he still had the marks on his face. Before I could heal it, he took the tray away and left the room. I sighed from the sudden amount of food and laid back to breathe. I also noticed that the black fox plushie I won was on his bed. Quickly grabbing it, I hugged it tight.

_I haven't given you a name yet have I? How about Blackie? _

I snuggled against it as my breathing got easier. "So I have been replaced already?" a certain fox demon said slyly. I put the fox plushie aside and opened my arms towards Youko. The silver haired demon smirked and pounced on me but careful to hurt me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face into my neck. I snaked my arms gently around his neck. My hand brushed by his face and I healed his marks. "Are you feeling better?" I nodded my head, playing with his ears and kissed his head gently. He returned it and placed one at the base of my neck. I bit my lip. It felt good when he did that. I could also picture the smirk on Youko's face. "I missed you," he whispered. "I missed you too," I whispered back.

_Maybe life was getting better… _

I was proven sooo wrong.

_Hmm…where am I? _

Youko's scent hit me hard. I checked the date and realized I've been sleeping once again for a week. Youko was nowhere in sight. My full energy was almost back and I got up eagerly but quietly. Opening the door silently, I looked around the corridors. There were 2 figures moaning and groaning in the darkness of the hallways. Being the noisy person I dreaded, I used the power of shadows to slightly reveal who it was. My jaw dropped and I quickly shut the door as silently as it was opened. Youko was…kissing another girl. He was doing more than kissing the girl, he had his hands on her ass. The thought hit me hard as tears threatened to spill.

_When the hell did I get so weak? Crying for a guy? No I refuse _

I managed calm down enough to shadow downstairs to the living room. KP saw my disgruntled face and left me alone. "Team you have a mission!" a squeaky voice said and suddenly we all fell under a portal. Once we got to the scary type office, Koenma looked frantic. "What is it baby boy?" I asked annoyed. "There's an army ready to invade the Human World!" he squeaked. "I need the team to prevent the disaster from happening," he added, taking deep breaths. "Koenma, let KP and I handle this," I said, making KP grin. "What? You can't take on a whole army by yourself!" Kuwabara shouted. "I'm not. I got my buddy to go with me," I said and jumped into the portal Koenma made, followed shortly by KP. Stupid Koenma had to put the portal in the air. KP stayed in the air with a couple of her psychic but rarely used powers. My black dark angel wings come out. "I thought you said they were only wolf demons with elements!" Yusuke shouted. I rolled my eyes and only caught KP disappear in ways that Hiei did and immediately I heard screaming.

_This will be fun…I've been too stressed lately…_

I summoned my sword and my wings contracted as I fell onto the ground, immediately slashing and killing. The blood and the screams pumped my adrenaline as well as KP's. I usually caught glimpses of her but she never stayed in one place for more than a sec. Her speed had really surpassed mines when we used to be equal. "You're getting slow Blade!" she teased as she disappeared again. "And you're getting weak!" I shouted back, killing another. "How about we speed this thing up?" I shouted. She appeared in the air, nodded, and disappeared again. "Shot Gun!" I shouted and acted like I was going to punch something but a couple hundred small black energy bombs dissolving the demons as they shot through them. Some demons got too close for my taste. "Shadow Whip!" A black whip that seemed to radiate evil appeared in my hand as I started to destroy demons. But more came. The army seemed endless. "Dragon of Chaos and Destruction!" I heard KP shout. A purple, black, silver, crimson mixed dragon shot from nowhere and started to attack demons, the slightest touch sending them to hell. There was no way I could perform my attack in the ground so I flew into the air. KP saw me and foretold what I was going to do. A small barrier came around her as her dragon kept on killing, feeding her adrenaline.

I bowed my head down, fists clenched, and focused on what Youko did to me. Anger surged through my veins along with my power. My spirit energy was being drawn out into a form above me. I let out a roar, a dragon one and the form let out one that amplified mines. My spirit energy had form into a giant dragon with crimson eyes. "Dragonic Rage!" I shouted and the dragon attacked the demons before. KP flew up to me, holding me steady while the job was done with the 2 dragons. That attack is the most powerful I ever had. It takes all my spirit energy, leaving me with body energy, and forms it into a dragon that basically goes on a killing spree until all the demons it's meant to kill are dead. Then it comes back into me. After about 20 minutes of killing and screaming, KP's Chaos and Destruction dragon returned to her and she moved out of the way as the spirit dragon engulfed me. My body absorbed back the energy and soon I was back to normal. I noticed KP had a small burn on her arm, the same burn she always had after retrieving the dragon. She had mastered it to the point where she had complete control but she still had the burn. That was power.

I put my hand over her burn and healed it as we scanned the bloody battlefield. "Well that was fun!" she said happily. I merely shrugged. It's only been an hour since I found out the demon I let close to me heart play me. Tears filled my eyes and I gave KP a glance. She looked disturbed at my tear-filled eyes but before she could say anything, I blinked them away and headed back into the portal Koenma had made.

You know you're telling me later on right?

I was a little shocked from her entering my head like that.

Yeah I know

She nodded and went back over to Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara got into another argument and I just felt so out of place, so I did the logical. I left.

I headed back to the house and just relaxed on the couch. I started to just do meditation, to the point where I locked myself in my own sanctuary. Darkness everywhere but it was comforting. Only KP knew about my sanctuary and once again, I trusted her with my life and those I care for. I knew she would never let me down on purpose. After some peaceful me time, I came out of it. The first thing I saw was a pair of golden eyes. On instinct, I growled and my nails turned into claws, my ears popped out as well as my tail, and I clawed. The intruder backed off as I back flipped to the floor, ready to fight. KP started to laugh at me, breaking the tension. I growled but force my claws back put my black tail wrapped protectively. When Youko went to hug me, I moved out of the way, the same glare on my face.

So you gonna tell me what's bothering you?

I nodded and walked over to her. I placed 2 fingers at her temple and showed her the images that I had seen. After it was done, she bared her canines and started to struggle against Hiei's grip.

No, let him be for now…

She looked at me confused but agreed.

Thank you

"Isn't tonight the blue moon?" Kurama asked me. I nodded, smiling slightly at him which caused Youko to growl. "C'mon KP, time for some more fun!" I said happily as I took her hand and pulled her outside.

It was dark and the only light came from the house and the blue moon from above. It was a rare sight in the human world but a common one in the demon world. KP's hyperness magnified from the effects of the blue moon as her ears and tail came out unwillingly. Her hair flew around her and entranced Hiei who couldn't keep his jaw shut. Yusuke had to do it for him while smirking. She had undergone her transformation. Hers was simple, just going into a hanyou form. Mine was a little more complicated. A light blue beam shot from the moon and encircled me, carefully lifting me off the ground. I let out a melodic howl but it was a mournful one. When my transformation was complete, my clothes and demeanor had changed. There was a soft black silk halter dress on me that reached to the floor, holding my every curve. My ears and tail were gone. I was no longer a wolf demon under the blue moon. There was a black chain around my neck and my black wings had come out involuntarily. Black feathers flew around me as I opened the wings, revealing my transformation. The others stared as KP slowly walked up to me. "Blade, your eyes, they're not black," she said worriedly. "What color are they?" I asked softly. "They're gray and blue, but but they're supposed to be BLACK!!!" she shrieked. The effects of the blue moon had made KP a tad more emotional that she'd liked to be. "It's okay little one. I don't mind," I told her and led her back to Hiei. I had a soft smile on me as Hiei embraced his love. I watched with envy at the lasting love they shared.

"What are you?" Kurama asked, glancing at my wings. "Under the blue moon, KP turns into a hanyou and as you can tell, she gets a little more emotional. I, however, am a darkness dark angel under the blue moon," I told them and looked toward the object in the sky. My wings stretched and I shot into the sky, laughing softly at the feeling of the air until I dived back down. Landing expertly on the ground, I gave a small sigh. "Why did KP make a big deal about your eyes?" Yusuke asked. "Well usually in this form, my eyes are pure black but under certain conditions, they do reflect the soul," I told them while contracting my wings painfully. I gave a cringe. "You see we become weaker in this form but, the other effects surpass this negative one. Another effect is the change in character as you can tell. Hiei of the Jagan, protect her with your life until this phase is over. She can get reckless," I said with a hollow laugh. "You stated that your eyes are a reflection of the soul. Gray usually symbolizes loneliness and Blue usually symbolizes sadness. What happened?" Kurama asked in a concerned tone. Youko looked like he just got slapped and realized. "Don't worry about it. It isn't your problem," I said softly, making him lower his eyes in concern. "C'mon c'mon let's play!" KP said, jumping out of Hiei's arms and pulled me into the middle of the back yard. She was more playful in this form but it was just a branch of her personality.

I had spent the night outdoors as well as KP but she slept nicely in Hiei's arms. However the blue moon had not passed and will not for a couple more days. The next morning, I woke up with my back sore.

_Oh that's right…I've gotten used to sleeping in a bed…oh well… _

Jumping down quietly so I wouldn't awaken the love birds, I slipped into the kitchen only to see Kurama making food already. I sat down in silence and watched him. When he turned around and saw me, he jumped a little. "Oh Lexis, I didn't see you there. Good morning," he said sweetly. "Good morning Kurama," I whispered as he put a plate of food in front of me. "Thank you," I said as the stampede that is Yusuke and Kuwabara followed. That noise would wake up anyone. Soon everyone was there and eating. Well KP was eating while sitting on Hiei's lap who was feeding her.

_Someone's whipped… _

Hiei glared at me but I only smiled. Youko tried to catch my glance but I evaded it every time. I caught Kurama's eyes though and those emerald orbs seemed to know what was going on. "Excuse me," I said and got up, heading out to the backyard. The fresh air cleared my mind as I laid back on the grass, watching the clouds rolled by carelessly. "Lexis?" I looked over and saw KP smiling. "What's going on KP?" I asked her, sitting up and looking at the girl. Then I noticed that she didn't have her ears and tail out anymore.

_That was fast… _

"Yep, we're back to normal," she shouted happily. "But I thought it'd take a couple days?" I asked. She just shook her head and went back inside. I created some water to face me and my features were back to normal.

_I wanna have fun today… _

Going back inside, I found the others in the living room. "Hey guys, anybody want to go clubbing?" I asked. Those were the magic words. Botan, Kayko, and Yukina ran off, screaming about what they were gunna wear. "Guys, get ready by 5. That's in 4 hours Kuwabara," I said smirking. He was about to retort but I ran off to my room, looking for what to wear.

4 hours later…

I just finished showering and changed into all black underneath, a black tank top with a low cut v-neck that stopped 2 inches below my breasts, a silver dragon belly ring, a black mini with slits on the side and it ended just below my ass, a black belt to hold the mini skirt in place, black boots that went almost up to my knees, silver hoops, silver bracelets, a silver chain around my neck, some eyeliner, lip gloss, and gelling my hair into soft curls. Spraying on some perfume Botan had gotten me, I went to KP's room.

I know I look like a slut but I don't care…I want to have fun today…

Knocking, I went in. KP was just putting on the final touches. She had a black halter top, slightly baggie black pants with chains, black socks, black sneakers, black eyeliner with dark purple and light purple eye shadow, lip gloss, and the back of her hair was short enough to spike up with her bangs on the side of her face. "You know Hiei's gunna topple over drooling," I said laughing softly. She blushed and told me to shut up.

Why are we clubbing? We never club without a reason

I smiled sadly at her.

I just want to forget the last couple days . . . that's all

She nodded and we grabbed our jackets before heading down. She had a dark purple one that almost resembled black when it was not hit on by the light. Mine was black and it stopped right above the skirt. Kayko was wearing a light green tank top with some jeans. Yukina was wearing a off the shoulder red shirt with a red flowing skirt. It beautifully matched her eyes. Botan had a long purple dress.

_Oh jeez_

Standing next to them were the boys. As usual, Hiei was in his usual black attire and I could feel KP's blushing as I pushed her into his arms. She glared at me but she was still blushing. Yusuke was wearing his usual white t-shirt and jeans. Kuwabara looked scary in his all white outfit. Kurama had on a green t-shirt and jeans. Youko was wearing a white shirt and jeans. "Everyone ready?" I asked smirking. "WOW LEXIS YOU LOOK PRETTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KP YOU LOOK PRETTY TOO!!!!!!! HOW COME IT TOOK US FOREVER TO GET YOU TO COME CLUBBING WITH US LAST TIME?!?!?!?!?!?!" Botan shrieked. I just smiled at her. KP just rolled her eyes. "Damn Lexis, you clean up nice," Yusuke said only to get smacked by Kayko. "We're going to a demon club so I suggest Yukina and Kayko stay next to one of the boys at all times," I said, flicking my wrist, creating a portal. "Do you really need the jackets?" Kayko asked, eying the jackets both KP and I had. KP and shared a glance and shrugged. "Probably not," we both said and tossed our jackets to the couch. Drool immediately came from the boys. Well Kurama had the courtesy to look away yet blush. Hiei was basically drooling over his love and KP closed his jaw for him, placing a kiss on his lips after. I smirked. "Ready to have some fun girls?" I asked. They both cheered after Kayko smacked Yusuke, Yukina touched Kuwabara's hand, and Botan smacked Yokuo with her oar.

_He deserves that… _

When Youko tried to touch me, I slapped his hand away. A cold glare surfaced on my face as he gave me a hurt look. Thank god either it was the glare or it was KP who told the others not to bother me.

KP, did you -

Yup!

A mental sigh.

Thank you

No problem…it's none of their business anyways

I nodded to her and walked into the portal.

Music was pounding and lights were shot all over the place, even being seen from outside. We arrived in front of a large building with a long line of demons. KP and I dragged the others to the front to greet the bouncer. "Blade! It's been so long. A couple centuries already!" the bouncer said happily. "Yeah business. You remember KP right?" I said, moving to the side to reveal my partner. He laughed nervously. "Of course. Who could level the entire place with one blow?" he said nervously. KP let out a malicious smirk. "KP, be nice. Anyways, can me and some associates get in?" I asked. The bouncer looked behind me and his eyes widen. "Those are the Spirit Detectives!" he shouted. That caused murmurs all over. "They'll behave. If not, I'll take the blame," I said carelessly. He nodded and let us in. "Love you!" I shouted over the noise and went inside with KP.

The music pounding brought a familiar adrenaline into my veins while KP brought Hiei onto the dance floor without another word. "Hey kid, wanna dance?" I turned around to the voice and saw a tall demon, probably around 5'11" with messy dark green hair and golden eyes. I nodded and waved goodbye to the others. I noticed Kayko, Yusuke, Botan, Yukina, and Kuwabara were gone. The guy pulled me gently against him and started to grind with me. With his hands at my hips, he controlled me, something that was very impressive. Placing my hands up at the back of his neck, it brought his face over my shoulder as we kept on grinding.

Narrator's Point of View

Youko growled as Kurama led him away to one of the overseeing indoor balconies so they could keep an eye on Lexis. She was dancing so close the other demon, Youko's energy was flaring. "Calm down Youko. You brought this on yourself," Kurama said angrily. Youko looked away in shame. "I couldn't help it Shuichi. Something took over. I didn't do nothing with that girl other than kiss her. And I didn't even want to do that," Youko said sadly yet cringing in disgust. "Well, she's waiting for you to admit to her that you cheated on her. This must not be easy for her," Kurama observed. Youko looked at his reincarnation for elaboration. "From what KP says about her, she has never trusted in others than KP herself. She had let you in where one other succeeded and you hurt her," Kurama said simply. "Hey cutie you wanna dance?" a wolf demon with red ears and a red tail asked Kurama. "No thank you. I rather watch," he said as politely as he could. The demon wasn't fazed and moved somewhere else. The 2 turned their attention back to Lexis who had moved onto another dance partner by now. This dance partner was different. The dancing was more…dirty. The new demon had hiked up her skirt slightly along with touching the hem of her shirt. Lexis didn't seem to notice. "Youko, calm down," Kurama advised him while narrowing his eyes at the demon Lexis was dancing with.

Youko didn't listen to his reincarnation and reappeared on the dance floor, shoving the demon away from Lexis. "What are you doing?" she asked annoyed. "He should not be touching you like that!" Youko shouted, now aggravated. "That is now not your business," she hissed. "It is my business cause -" he started. "Cause what? I don't want anything to do with your cheating ass!!" she shouted. The demons stopped dancing to watch the argument go on. Kurama watched from the balcony with a tired expression. "I didn't mean to," Youko muttered, still audible over the music. "You didn't mean to? So your mouth happened to be on hers as well as your hands on her ass?!?!?!" she shrieked at him. Youko looked away in shame, the second time that night. "It isn't what you think!!" Youko shouted back, irritated that she won't give him a chance. The fact was that she did give him a chance and he blew it. "How the hell do you know what I think?!?! Are you a telepath?!?! Last time I checked you ain't!!" she shouted, her eyes brimming with tears but with some control, they hadn't fallen. "Fine, it's not what it looks like!!" Youko shouted back. "Then tell me what the fuck it looks like? Cause from what I saw, you were kissing HER and your hands were on her ASS!!!!" Lexis shouted. "I didn't want to. I don't know what happened," Youko muttered. "Whatever, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you, I don't want anything to do with you. I fucking hate you," Lexis said and stormed out. The black aura around her sent the minor demons out of her way as she got out of the club.

Lexis' Point of View

My feet brought me out of the club, past the bouncer and all the demons. Running into a portal into the Human World, I made sure my demonic features were gone before I sneaked into a closed park. Finding an open space, I laid down and looked up at the stars above. Tears rained down from my eyes and gave the grass some more life as I bit my lip to muffle the sobs.

_Why am I crying over him? Why? What the hell? _

Curling up on my left side, I tried to get the water works out of my system. "Lexis?" I didn't move but I knew who it was. Kurama sat down next to me and placed my head on his lap. He just let me get it out of my system first. When he started to run his hand through my hair, it started to calm me down. "Are you alright Lexis?" he asked with a concerned tone. I nodded. "Sorry about your pants," I said softly. "Don't worry about it. Why did you leave?" he asked. "I didn't wanna see that jackass anymore. God I'm so fucking stupid," I muttered angrily and saw Kurama cringed when I cursed. "Sorry," I mumbled. He shook his head. "How about we head home?" he suggested. I nodded and took the hand he offered. Flicking my wrist, I created a portal home. Once there, the silence greeted us. "Guess the others might be at the club. How will they get home?" Kurama asked. "KP can make portals too," I reminded him before going to my room to change into all black underneath, a dark red tank top and black boxers. Going back to the living room, I laid back on the couch and tried to relax. Kurama was looking at me weird. "Oh I'm sorry Kurama. Do you want to go back to the club?" I asked. He immediately had a scared expression. "No no it's alright," he said nervously. "Not your thing huh?" "Not really," he said embarrassed before taking out a book to read.

_Good idea _

Creating another portal, Angels and Demons came out and I caught it before it hit my stomach. "What are you reading Lexis?" Kurama asked curiously. "Angels and Demons. It's about this guy, Robert Langdon who specializes in symbolism and he has to basically solve something involving an old secret society, a woman related to one of the victims who assists him, and something to do with a sexual reference," I explained. He nodded his head before going back to his book. Finding the bookmark, I went to continue the reading.

5 hours later, the others came back shouting that they had so much fun. Sighing, I slipped out back before any of them noticed and jumped into a tree to continue my reading. I couldn't concentrate. All my thoughts went back to Youko and how much I had cared for him and how much he had hurt me. I closed my book, letting it drop into a portal before pulling my knees to my chest and crying again.

_When did I get so weak? _

I kept my crying silent as the night covered and hid my position. "LEXIS?!?!?! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!" KP shouted. Wiping my tears and calming down, I jumped down to meet the fire and shadow demon. "Where did you go?" she asked. "I didn't feel good so I went home. Sorry if I didn't tell you," I said sheepishly. She grinned and dragged me back inside. "Look! Look! He came!" she shouted happily and dragged me to the living room.

There was a guy around 6', with long black hair in a ponytail with emerald eyes. "Ashi," I whispered and his attention turned to me. "The asshole came back," KP said sarcastically. A grin tugged at my lips before I tackled him to the ground. "You jackass! What took you!" I shouted and I sat on his back cross legged. "If you get up, then I'll tell you," he mumbled into the ground. I smirked and pulled him up. "Who's that?" Yusuke asked. "That's Ashi the Asshole!" KP said before cracking up. Ashi glared and sent a mini fireball at her, one that she caught and disintegrated. "You've gotten stronger Shadow. I remember those little attacks used to kick your ass," Ashi said smirking. KP scowled. "That's Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, you remember KP, Kurama, Youko, Botan, Yukina, and Kayko," I said. "This is Ashi, my brother," I said smirking then noticed he had an evil glint while looking towards Yukina. I slapped the back of his head. "OW!!!!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!" he shouted, holding the back of his head in pain. "Back off. She's off limits," I hissed. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said innocently. KP caught my drift and held a sword at him. "She's off limits," KP repeated with a cold and deadly tone. "Alright alright jeez," Ashi said nervously before hiding behind me. "I can't believe you're scared of her," I muttered. "Do you know her? She's like the devil, fuck, worse than the devil. She makes the devil look like an angel," he shouted, making KP give that evil look. "Yeah yeah you're just a wimp," I said, moving to the side. Ashi then appeared right in front of my face as if studying me. Unnerved, "What do you think you're doing jackass?" I growled. "You've been crying," he thought to me. I froze and but growled in anger. "That is none of your business," I growled at him. "Whatever, I'll find out sooner or later," he said with a carefree tone. I rolled my eyes as he disappeared into a cloud of shadows. "He reminds me of a vampire," Kayko said cringing. "He is a bit dark," I murmured before heading to an empty arm chair.

"So why did you leave Lexis?" Yukina asked. Everyone froze.

_She's so innocent _

"Yeah what happened?" Kuwabara asked cluelessly. Hiei had to hold KP back from killing the idiot waste of space. "Yukina, take a walk with me please?" I asked.

KP, fill them in please

Are you sure?

Yeah

"Okay," she said and we went out the door on our way for a walk on the streets. We walked in the darkened streets for a while before Yukina spoke again. "Lexis, what's wrong?" she asked. "When you asked why I left. Well Youko and I are no longer together," I whispered. The truth of it all still sent sharp pains to my heart. Yukina gasped sharply. We had stopped walking all together. "Why?" she asked, holding her hands to her chest. "Your mind won't understand it yet Yukina but let's just say he did something to hurt me and it's something that hurts too much to forgive," I said softly, my eyes glistened with tears. The ice apparition merely hugged me and gave me a shoulder to cry on.

Narrator's Point of View

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Ashi shrieked from the shadows, revealing himself, scaring all but KP, Hiei, and Kurama who had sensed his presence. Ashi's eyes had turned a deep shade of red, surpassing Hiei's as he held Youko a foot from the ground. "It's not like that," Youko said calmly back. "Yes it is! I saw it when she showed me!" KP snapped. "But I-" "BUT NOTHING!!!!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURT HER?!?!?!" Ashi roared, his wolf features popping out and his canines gleamed menacingly at the unnerved kitsune. Youko kept his cool and narrowed his eyes at the brother of the demon he had cared so deeply about. "Why don't we just hear his side first before harming him?" Kurama suggested calmly. Unwillingly, Ashi dropped Youko, hard, after being threatened by KP. Really, who wouldn't. Ashi's aura had started to flare. "Better start explaining," Yusuke said coolly to the fox. Youko took a seat on the couch and let out a sigh, his back hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees. "I went outside for some fresh air and when I came back, there was this girl there. I ignored her and headed back to my room but she pinned me to the wall," Youko started only to earn a snort from KP when he stated the last part. He glared at her before continuing. "Then there was a certain smell. I don't recall what it was but something took over and I couldn't neither control my senses nor my body. The woman was taking advantage of me," Youko finished. Yusuke, Botan, Kayko, and Kuwabara sighed from the stress of it all. "Is he lying?" Ashi growled to KP and Hiei. They both shook their heads. His aura finally calmed down. "This will be hard," Kurama mumbled. "What will be?" Youko asked curiously. "Convincing Lexis," Ashi and KP said in unison. "Her mind's usually set no matter what," Ashi said tiredly, rubbing his temples.

Lexis' Point of View

After I had calmed down, Yukina and I had walked back to the house only to hear it in silence. Ashi was there again. Before anyone said anything, I headed to my room, wanting the comfort my bed gave. The shadows shifted and I groaned. "Ashi, not now," I mumbled. "Shh, I'm not here to be my usual pain in the ass," he muttered and I moved over so brother dearest could sit down. "I'm sorry but it wasn't Youko's fault," he said bluntly. I growled. "Then who's fault was it? God? Diablo? So his hands just accidentally flew to her ass along with his mouth?" I snapped back, growling at the sober like brother. He sighed heavily, knowing there was no point to argue with me right now. The shadows shifted once again as he disappeared and along with him, my consciousness.

"Wakey Wakey!!! The TREES ARE CALLING YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I groaned as I heard KP try to wake me up. "Gooo awayyyyyyyy," I grunted and tried to throw a pillow at her. "Nooooo wake up!!! We got training!!!" she said happily. "Fine, just go," I muttered, sitting up. I hissed softly after she left at my sore body. After an hour of slowly doing my morning rituals and showering, I changed into all black underneath, an off the shoulder black top with flared sleeves, black belt to hold up my kodachis, short black jean shorts, black socks and black sneakers. My complexion had paled drastically. Not even bothering with makeup, I used part of light powers to change my appearance to erase the shadows under my eyes. Shadowing downstairs to the backyard, I noticed Ashi was there too. I placed on an invisible mask that I had used centuries ago. My sapphire eyes hardened along with my expression as I flipped onto the arena ring as my wolf ears and tail majestically came out. "Who's my first victim?" I smirked with a wolf fang sticking out. "Go Kuwabara," Yusuke said, shoving the idiotic human onto the platform. Moving my legs apart slightly to get ready for battle, Kuwabara took one look at me before running off and hiding behind Kurama.

_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!?!?! _

"If you want a fight, you got one," Ashi said, reappearing into the ring with the dark shadows around his feet. "Good. I've been waiting to win again," I taunted only to have his eyes turn dark red from their usual calm emerald, kind of like Kurama. "Let's play," he said sadistically as he launched himself at me. Taking off into the air with the air around me, I smirked down at him. "Quit fighting like a coward!" he shouted at me. I narrowed my eyes as I landed. "No one has called me a coward since I left. Well, no one left alive to repeat it," I said with an evil smirk which caused him to pale slightly. "And you forget brother dearest, you aren't the darkness. I am the darkness. Just because you like to show off the shadows doesn't mean you can control them completely," I said and held my right palm up to shoulder level, smirking while the dark shadows clouded around my feet. Running at him, he got braced himself only to have me jumped into a shadow portal I had created. While in the Shadow Realm, I could tell he was looking for me as I quickly reopened a portal and right hooked him, sending him back 20 feet and 3 feet down. I stood proudly that I managed to create that affect on my brother. Truth be told, my only advantage was my elements and my portals. Ashi had the strength, the speed, and the power in the family. "Nice punch. I'ma enjoy this," he said, spitting out some blood and disappeared quickly. I jumped out of the way as his fist crashed against the floor of the ring. "You've gotten slower," he mocked as I growled. "SEE I TOLD YOU WERE GETTING SLOWER!!!" KP shouted from the sidelines. "No more holding back," I said seriously. "I thought this was only a spar," Kuwabara said.

Black energy surrounded me as 9 different color orbs embraced me from all sides, creating a circle around my waist area. "Oh shit," KP muttered. I smirked, knowing that she knew what I was going to do. My hair flared around me as a black cocoon like barrier as my clothes shred and my weapons fell. When the process was over, I knew my black eyes were black, my hair half up half down with my bangs loose, and my clothes changed. I was now wearing a black silky halter top dressed that hugged my less than obvious curves and stopped halfway down to my knees with slits on both sides. My dragon outlined tattoo on my back had been flaring. My sneakers had changed into black heels that reached up to my knees. Out of the corners of my eyes, I saw KP transform.

_Shit, I forgot _

"You ass! Did you remember that affects me too!" she shouted, now looking more radiant than the night of the blue moon. She had turned into her most powerful form, a goddess among mere mortals and unworthy demons. Holding my hand out, the kodachis slipped out of the belt and started to swirl around my right wrist until it turned into a double headed scythe and I started to twirl it around with easy, despite the size outweighs mine. "2 can play at that game," he said happily as he threw his head back and howled. Black fire surrounded him as his eyes turned black and his ears came out along with his tail while mines had disappeared. His claws also appeared along with his fangs. "Damn," Kurama said which shocked everyone. "What did they just do?" Kuwabara asked idiotically. "You idiot," KP muttered. "They have turned into immortals," Hiei merely said. The others' jaw dropped. "Lexis, Goddess of the Darkness Shadows," I said cockily while twirling my double headed scythe around. "Ashi, God of the Wolves," Ashi said with a stupid smirk. Everyone looked at KP expectantly. "Fine, KP, Goddess of Fire," she muttered and I looked back at Ashi. We shared a glance before attacking. I blocked out all disturbances and focused on the fight with my brother.

An hour later, we were both bleeding too much any one's comfort, even for the most disgusting and vile of demons. I grinned at what Ashi had accomplished as I pointed my scythe at his neck. He had allowed me to forget, even if it was for a short period. He had allowed me to feel once more and allowed me to soar above the gravity of reality. Twirling my scythe away from him, the scythe disappeared as I extended a hand, blood running down my body. He took it and I pulled him up. "Thank you," I whispered before collapsing onto my knees, sending pain through my body. "That was one hell of a fight," Yusuke said as he and Kurama lifted me up. Kuwabara had a hold on Ashi, as much as my dear brother protested that he'll get cooties. Touching my brother lightly on his shoulder, the blood and injuries disappeared only to have me falter again. "I'll take her now," Ashi said and picked me up bridal style as I leaned to rest my tired head on his shoulder. Surprisingly we bumped into the Yukina and the others. Her eyes widened in fear as Yukina rushed to heal me. "Thanks," I whispered as I got placed on my feet unsteadily. Holding my hands in a seal, I managed to summon a spell to clean up the blood and torn clothes, another one to transform my clothes back to what I was wearing previously, and another one to restore my strength temporarily. "Amazing that you know such complicated spells," Kurama mused. I just smirked before collapsing on the couch. "That was fun," I muttered happily. "What happened?" Yukina asked with a concerned tone. "Ashi and I were just sparring," I told her. "Huh you mean she was trying to kill me," Ashi muttered. "Listen wolf you brought it on yourself," I snarled and slapped the back of his head hard. She seemed to relax.

Narrator's Point of View

After the usual fun and games, Lexis retreated to the outside to catch a couple breaths of fresh air. The skies were clear as the stars sparkled with radiance. Unknown to her, Youko was watching her from the doorway, enjoying the sight of her being blessed with the moonlight from the heavens. "She won't listen…but I refuse to loose her. It took me a couple hundred years just to kiss her. Youko Kurama does not loose," he fumed silently. Kurama silently stood next to his ancestor. "She's not an object you can snatch and discard in a pile of treasures," Kurama quietly told Youko. "I know. She's not that, she's so much more," Youko merely said. "How do you intend to win her back?" Kurama asked Youko. Youko didn't answer him.

Lexis' Point of View

The fresh air calmed my nerves. My mask fell as I sighed tiredly.

I just wanna go back to when I didn't care, when I didn't harbor these emotions. What's really fucked up was that I was starting to like Yoko, too bad the demon I care for in this way is a manwhore and a womanizer

Wrapping my arms around myself, I hoped it gave the warmth that being in Youko's arms gave me. Tears sprung to my eyes as my mind pulled forth that image of him and that girl. My canines sank into my lower lip as I refused to let the droplets fall. Sighing, I waited for my eyes to clear up before subtly wiping my eyes, an extra precaution. I didn't want Ashi to remember. I never cried in front of him. I turned around, ready to head back into the house only to see Youko and Kurama standing in the doorway watching me. Growling softly at the fact I didn't sense them, Kurama merely smiled before walking back inside. That left me and Youko. Right now, I just couldn't stand being in his presence. With my nails digging into my flesh, I turned around once again and just sat down on the grass, ignoring the fact that he was only a couple feet behind me.

Staring up at the starry sky, it didn't give me peace like it usually does and I knew the reason why. Getting up, I brushed off the dirt from my clothes and headed into the forest for a little stroll. To my annoyance, Youko followed. Finally I was just pissed off. "Why the fuck are you following me?!?" I shouted at the silver kitsune. Youko just stared at me with hurt and sad eyes.

_He has no right to even use that expression _

"Just leave me the hell alone!" I snarled before storming further into the forest. This time, satisfaction flooded me when I realized he didn't follow. Unfortunately, sadness also accompanied it. Random thoughts flew around my head, holding so much of my attention that I crashed into a tree.

Narrator's Point of View

Rubbing her nose lightly, Lexis kept walking aimlessly into the forest. Unknown to her, she was being followed by some powerful creatures. When she came to a clearing, her eyes fell on the thick and lush canopy above. Suddenly something hard crashed into the back of her head. "Oww! Fucker!" she hissed and gently touched the place where she got hit. Cringing, blood stained her fingers.

_What the fuck? Not good… _

Looking up, she realized for the first time in centuries, she fell into an ambush. High level demons had surrounded her. Pain flooded the back of her knees as her legs gave out under her.

_I don't like the open option _

She still hasn't recovered from the fight with Ashi, so retreat was the only option. Quickly before the demons could attack, black angel wings sprouted from her back. As she started to take off, one of the swifter demons managed a deep gasp onto her wings. Lexis cried out in pain as she crashed back into the ground. Almost immediately, the demons swarmed around and on her. Out of pure instincts, Lexis started to shoot energy everywhere. Another blow to her head and against her will, she was forced on her front. She had totally forgotten her wings were out but now was brought to her attention when some of the demons started to pull on her wings, hard. "Leave me alone!" Lexis snarled as she kept on struggling. Another cry escaped her lips as a pain erupted on her back. A demon managed to separate her from her bloody wings. With a final burst of energy, she passed out, destroying all the demons however a rogue demon took off her wings.

Lexis' Point of View

_OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW THAT FUCKING HURTS LIKE A FUCKING BITCH!!!!!!!! _

Opening my eyes, it shot pain throughout my body. A small whimper came from my lips when I tasted that metallic copper taste.

_Greaaaaaaaaaaaaaat I'm laying in a puddle of my own blood. Just fucking great_

My arms started to move after the second try as I pushed myself up. A large dose of pain shot down my back. Glancing back, I nearly screamed. There were 2 deep bloody gashes on my back.

_Those. Fucking. Bastards. Took. My. Fucking. Wings!!!! _

Pushing myself and ignoring the pain coursing throughout my body, I managed to stand on wobbly legs.

_I can't believe this fucking happened to me. Outta all the crap I've been through, I can't fucking believe I'm in this situation again _

Slowly, my right leg moved forward as I willed it. More blood poured.

_Ight baby steps baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaby steps _

With one leg in front of another, I dragged myself towards home. I only hoped that no one will attack me in the mean time. Halfway there, I collapsed and managed to crawl against a tree. I had left a very bloody trail and it's amazing that I haven't died of blood loss yet.

_Great I'm going to die like this. The mighty Blade dying like this. Fuck I've gone weak and gotten morals. Ugh stupid human traits _

"Lexis?" Slowly I looked up and saw the last person I wanted to see. Youko Kurama. "Just leave me alone and let me die in peace," I groaned, leaning my head back with one of my eyes closed from the blood traveling down my face. Immediately he was at my side, inspecting my wounds. Using one of my weak arms, I tried to slap him to get away from me. It was like my slap meant nothing and he continued to inspect my wounds while one of his hands caught my wrist. I hissed in pain when splinters entered the wound. Then I noticed Youko was wearing his trademark outfit, a white sleeveless white gi. "What happened?" he whispered as he tried to wipe the blood away from my eye. I merely looked the other away, dodging his hand only to cry out slightly in pain as my back was literally barking at me to stop moving. "Lexis…" Youko murmured and followed by him crouching in front of me. "C'mon," he merely said.

What the hell is talking about?

"Get on. I'm going to take you back," he elaborated. Scoffing, "I don't need help, especially yours Youko Kurama." Hurt shone in his golden orbs and a small sadness crept up but I pushed it to the side. "Just get on," he growled, slightly angered now. "I rather die," I snapped back and a small whimper fell out of my lips as pain shot up and down my back.

_Yep, I'm not going anywhere now_

Before I knew it, I was grumbling into Youko's shoulder. Somehow, some fucking way, he got me on his back with his arms under my legs and my arms crossed in the front of his neck. "Why the fuck do you care if I die anyways? I mean you didn't waste anytime to go make out with another girl," I snarled, having no intention of being nice or civil to him. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, as if a heavy burden was on his shoulders. "You don't believe me anyway so it would be a waste of breath wouldn't it?" he reasoned. The truth of his words hit me hard but the fact he was right hit harder so I remained quiet. "We're too far to arrive at the house and there's a stream nearby where I can clean your wounds," Youko explained cautiously, waiting for a loud retort but none came out of my mouth. Soon enough, we came to a cave with a stream running by it. Carefully setting me on the ground inside the dark cave, he threw a seed on the ground and without a moment's hesitation, a plant grew but it glowed. Youko did this until the entire small cave was illuminated. "I'll get some water," he muttered before leaving.

Glancing around the room, there was a small makeshift bed and a giant chest. In less than 5 minutes, the silver kitsune came back with a 2 foot deep bucket with a rag at the side. Raising an eyebrow, his countenance softened. "When the house becomes unbearable, I retreat here. It reminds me of when I started becoming a thief," he explained as he kneeled next to me. My clothes were torn and bloodied, ripped to ruins. My denim shorts held amazingly though. Youko, then without even asking me, ripped off the sleeves and the bottom part of the top but careful not to let the fabric fall since the top of the well top was already ripped. "Close your eyes," he asked and I couldn't help but snap at him. "For what? You're gonna go find another girl to kiss?" I said, narrowing the eye I could. Another heavy sigh. "Please?" he asked once again. This time I was the one to sigh and I closed my open eye. Callous yet warm hands cupped my face as one of them ran the damp rag in my hair, where the wound was and I cringed. Slowly the cool rag wiped the blood from my eye. Another cloth touched my face as it dried the streaks of water on my face. The entire time, it felt so soothing and relaxing. When Youko pulled his hands away, my eyes opened and saw him rinsing the cloth into the water. Surprisingly, the cloth wasn't stained as he gently took one of my arms and started to wash the blood away.

His golden eyes avoided my sapphire ones as he continued, on his insistence, to help me. Once my right arm was cleared of blood, he went over to the chest and pulled out a first aid kit. Using the peroxide, I hissed and accidentally slammed my back into the wall causing tears to weld up and another cry to free itself from my throat. As if he didn't hear, he bandaged up my arm and repeated the process for my other arm. When he worked on my injured legs, a small blush fell across my cheeks. Eventually he cleaned and bandaged my torso. The problem now was my back. Youko got up without another word and went over to the chest again. This time he pulled out a towel and some clothes but he put the clothes on top of the chest when it closed. "Cover yourself with this. I need to clean your back," he muttered, not looking at me once again, and handed me the towel. Then he quietly went to sit by a cluster of the lamp plants as he had his back to me.

Stripping of my garments on top, I covered my front with the towel as I clumsily sat in front of him. A shiver went down my back along with some pain as his callous fingers gently traced my back. "Youko," I growled, warning him. He seemed to snap out of it and started to clean it with peroxide and with some tweezers and his keen eye sight, carefully removed the splinters. Cringing every so often, my back started to hurt from all pain. The head wound had already stopped bleeding. Finally he was done and handed me a roll of bandages and turned his back.

Wow, Youko Kurama, respectful. The world is ending

Using what little powers I have now, I used some of the wind and bandaged my back before covering my front again. Turning around, I saw that Youko headed for the chest, his back to me once again, as there was one of his white fighting gi shirts there for me. Putting my bra back on and putting the shirt on quickly, I felt a little better but immensely weak.

_I can't believe they took my wings. Out of all things. KP and Ashi are going to freak _

Suddenly I was being picked up and saw Youko bringing me to the makeshift bed. He had changed from his bloodied white fighting gi into some jeans and a white t-shirt. His eyes were so melancholy and it affected me a little. "Thank you Youko, I appreciate your efforts," I said through clenched teeth. The bed was big enough for both of us with a foot from each other and the leaves were so soft. Youko gave no response as he curled up on his side, some of the light plants diminishing and leaving the cave dim. Painfully laying down on my side, I glanced at his ears twitching before rain started to pour from outside. My eyes closed and I was on my way to rest.

I woke up in the middle of the night to whimpering and crying over the downpour outside. The temporary lamps were still on and I spotted Youko in a tighter ball, his ears flat against his head, and his tail curled around him. The whimpers and crying came from him. "Youko, wake up," I whispered, shaking him gently. He seemed to shoot up and looked around to take in his surroundings. "Youko, you're crying," I stated as he quickly wiped his tears away. Leaning against the wall on my shoulders rather than my shoulder blades which were injured right now and I propped my legs up. "C'mere," I whispered and he looked at me in surprise. "Just get your ass over here," I growled, annoyed that his slowness chose to appear now. Finally he got some common sense and crawled over to where I was. "You've really hurt me you know that?" I growled slightly. He nodded, more tears at the corners of his eyes. I had a pretty good guess what his dream was about. "But I will choose to ignore that for now," I said, sighing tiredly while placing cupping his face with a hand. He seemed to lean in into my touch as I led his head to my shoulder. To accommodate the position, he carefully leaned against my frail form between my legs and wrapped his arms around my lower torso where it wasn't against the wall. To my surprise, he was comfortable as his unsteady breathing grazed my neck. With one bandaged arm around his back and another resting on my propped knee and stroked his ear slowly. His heartbeat started to steady as small mewls of content vibrated from his chest as I continued. "I'm . . . sorry. I should've tried harder to stop her. I should've resisted. I'm so sorry. I can only hope you'll forgive me and perhaps give me a second chance," Youko murmured sadly and in a strained tone.

_Ashi said before it wasn't his fault. He never lies to me. Youko never lied before. If he wanted to say something, he would say it to my face, even if it was obscene _

Unnoticed by me, a small tear escaped my eye and fell on Yoko's cheek. When I finally noticed he was staring at me, I wiped my stray tear that fell on his cheek and looked outside sadly.

Youko pulled himself from me and was on all fours facing me. I gasped slightly that there were only 5 inches between our faces. One of his hands was placed on my cheek as his thumb caressed my cheek. "Y-Youko, s-stop," I stuttered. "Please, one more kiss. Then the fate of what should become of us will rest in your hands only. You have stolen the heart of this silver kitsune and my life is yours, to do with whatever you desire," Youko murmured, leaning in closer. I tried to say something but my body ignored me as Youko's eyes closed as the distance between us vanished. Those soft lips fell on my slightly chapped ones and a warm sensation flooded my entire body. Moving slightly, he pulled away and had his head against mine, his breathing falling on my ears. It hurt that he had this affect on me, and only him. With his ears tight against his head, he pulled away reluctantly and laid down on his side of the bed with his back towards me for like the millionth time tonight and curled up tightly like he did before. I had watched his every movement, not knowing how to react.

The next morning, Youko woke me from my slumber and like the night before, his eyes avoided mines. Checking if my wounds bled through, everything seemed alright. Setting me on his back, he stood up and headed home. The cave entrance was immediately covered by thorny vines. My arms had been wrapped gently around his neck. Pain kept shooting up and down my back but I didn't complain.

_What should I do? How do I know he won't hurt me again? That girl . . . Youko sounded so sincere . . . and Ashi believes him and he's never wrong about a person, human or demon _

Youko had been walking slowly and the aroma of roses and the woods flooded my senses. Soon we arrived at the house and considering Yoko's hands were currently full, he kicked the door, hard. "Yeah yeah yeah keep your panties on!!!" Yusuke shouted from the other side. Immediately, the door opened and amusement fell on Yusuke's face. "What the?" he started and I could tell he was about to say something obscene. "Not now Yusuke," Youko growled. Nodding, Yusuke stepped aside for Yoko to bring me in. "Lexis!!!! Where did you go? What happened? Why is Yoko carrying you? Why do you have bandages on your arms?" KP fired, after appearing out of nowhere. Ashi followed the others into the hallway before his face paled. "Lexis, what happened?" he asked softly, his voice cracking a little. Yoko bent his knees slightly, sliding me off. As soon as my legs started to support me, pain once again shot up and down my back. "I got fucking ambushed and they fucking tore off my wings!" I growled, leaning heavily against the wall. KP's eyes widened subtly as Ashi's face paled even more. "No that's not possible," Ashi murmured as he ran over to where my back was and placed a hand an inch over the are between my shoulder blades. His hand grew slightly gray before he gasped. "How much does she have left?" KP asked, her voice subtly laced with concern. "Less than 15," Ashi murmured, removing his hand.

_Are you freaking serious? Jeez _

"Can someone fill us in here?" Yusuke grumbled. Ignoring his question, "I'm gonna go lay d-" I murmured before blacking out.

Narrator's Point of View

Lexis' eyes unexpectedly fell close as he legs gave way and she started to fall forward. Before Ashi could catch her, Youko slipped his arms under Lexis' and caught her before she fell, making her lean against him. "I'll take her upstairs," Youko murmured and lifted Lexis up carefully and walked up the stairs without any protest from anyone. "Watch her. I got some business to settle now. Demons will be screaming for mercy," KP said and fell into a portal before anyone said anything. "Soooo what's going on?" Kuwabara asked. Ashi sighed. "Think of an angel as it falls from grace," Ashi muttered and went after Youko to check on his sister. Slowly pushing the door open, he saw Youko tenderly put his sister onto her bed on her front but her head on the side. "What happened with her back? It seemed like it was the worst wound," Youko asked softly. "Her wings is a container if you will, like Koenma's pacifier for his spirit energy," Ashi tried to explain. Youko nodded before the brother started to ramble. "So your turn to spill. Why wasn't Lexis lashing out at you?" Ashi asked, a little amused. "Well she did at first but I told her that I was extremely sorry and whatever becomes of us rests in her hands. She will always be the thief who stole my heart," Youko confessed quietly, brushing a loose strand from her hair and left the room, shuffling his feet. Ashi smirked after Youko left and kissed his sister's forehead before closing the door after him.

When Ashi rejoined the others in the living room, KP came through a portal, all bloody yet the blood shed wasn't hers. "Vengeance," she merely said before heading up to her room to get cleaned off. Her mate immediately followed her. While the others looked at Ashi expectedly, "You'll have to wait til she wakes up," he growled.

Lexis' Point of View

When I woke up, I barely had enough energy to open my eyes.

_This bites ass _

Stumbling into my bathroom, I managed to get clean without killing myself. After my refreshed shower, I realized I was still bleeding so awkwardly, I wrapped myself up before changing into all black underneath, a black tank top, black jean shorts, and black boots. Luckily for me I had black bandages. Glancing at the mirror, I had bandages up my arms and around my upper chest to my torso along with my thighs.

**I look like a fucking mummy **

Tying my hair to the side, it fell over my right shoulder as I walked out of the room, my strength returning slightly. Glaring at the steps, my ears went flat at the thought of tumbling down those steps. "Need help?" I glanced back to see Ashi. Growling, I used the banister to get down slowly. Ashi walked down the steps slowly with me. "KP killed them. She attained your revenge but you'll need time to recover," he informed me as I reached the landing. Shouting and laughter could be heard from the kitchen. Sighing, I mustered all the energy I had at the current time and walked normally to the kitchen. "Same old Lexis," Ashi muttered to himself before catching up with me. "Good morning Lexis. How are you feeling?" Kurama asked with a concerned tone. "Morning Kura. I'm fine. Don't worry about it," I assured him before glancing at KP.

I heard you killed the demons after me.

Yeah their screams were their payment for hurting you

A sadistic smile came on my old partner's lips before I smirked.

Yeah Flaming Shadow, the feeling of an enemy's blood on our hands. I missed that.

"So what happened?" the spirit detective asked bluntly. "What is there to tell? I got attacked," I snarled lightly, my ears flat against my head. "Yeah so what happened after?" "Youko found me and wouldn't leave me alone," I retorted, grabbing an ice cube from fridge. It had started to melt in my hands. "And then what happened?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. Narrowing my eyes at the ice cube, I barely managed to transform it into a shard and flicked it at Kuwabara, missing his head by an inch. "Ask any more and I won't miss," I warned, a fang stick out of my smirk. The poor human started to whimper. Laughing softly, I grabbed an apple, not showing that my legs were going to give way any moment. "You need to toughen up. Even KP just laughed at me when I first did that," I commented before using the last of my energy to sit on the counter. Ashi, being the one to decipher me, handed me a plate of food which I slowly devoured.

The others were having fun like usual when they're together. It amazingly warmed my once heartless soul. As my eyes wandered around the room, Yusuke and Kuwabara were once again having an eating contest. I roll my eyes. Botan was educating Yukina on modern tastes such as clothes and music. Ashi was somewhere, Kurama and Kayko were discussing academics. KP and Hiei were merely in each other's arms and were talking in their own silent language. Last but not least, Youko was subtly devouring his breakfast. Memories of yesterday filled my mind. _"You've stolen the heart of this silver kitsune." _Those words resurfaced vividly and to my surprise, my cheeks heated up.

_Crap, am I seriously blushing? _

After that thought, I put my hand to my cheek and it felt warm under my fingers.

_Damn _

Suddenly, KP's ears came out and twitched back and forth. Hiei and I were the only one who noticed it. She glared out the dining room window and faintly, her mischievous grey eyes had turned slightly darker.

_What's going on? _

Suddenly, pain shot through my right shoulder and invisible force drove off the counter, landing me hard on my back. Automatically gripping my shoulder, I saw my hand drenched in blood. "Shit, what happened?" Yusuke cursed and got up. Ashi reappeared and helped me back on my feet. KP growled loudly and ran outside. Stumbling after her despite my lack of energy, I was greeted by 5 wolves, growling lowly in addition to KP, whose aura was flaring. Soon the rest of the team followed us out except for the girls. "NOW what the HELL is going on?" Yusuke shouted, enormously ticked off. Ashi came out and a low growl formed from his throat. His ears went flat against his head and his canines grew.

There were like I said, 5 wolves. One was a dark shade of blue, another was brown, the third was a flaming red, one was silver and the last had white fur but black paws and black tipped ears and tail.

**What are they doing here? How did they know I was here? **

"Get the fuck outta here now!!!!!!!" KP snarled. Slowly and one by one, the wolves started to take a human form. The first to change was the blue shaded wolf. It was a male. He had a lean figure but was built simultaneously. His cold hard blue eyes matched his ocean blue hair. He was adorned in a blue gi in various shades. I had to admit that he's color coordinated. The next to transform was the brown wolf. He was the oldest there with a slight hunchback and a cane. He was wearing a white fighting gi. With white hair and a matching beard, his angered coffee eyes glared into the 3 of us, KP, Ashi, and me. The third to take a human form was yet another male and the red. He was the most built out of all them. The wolf demon had long flaming hair, almost a competition with Kurama's along with a pair of furious dark orange and red eyes. His outfit was also of a gi and was similar to the first one except it was in shades of red without the sleeves. The fourth was once again another male, taking form from the silver wolf. This one had a slender figure and appeared pretty scrawny with long free silver hair, silent yet irritated silver eyes. He had a silver and white male kimono outfit, like the one Kurama's always wearing. The last and final metamorphosis was the white wolf, who had changed into the only female there. She could fool anyone with her innocent countenance which disguised a wise woman underneath a young maiden's façade. With long black hair with pure white bangs, her grey eyes revealed no emotions. Adorned in a lengthy yet stylish white dress that clung to her petite figure. In her hands was a black scepter. All of them had a pair of wolf ears matching their element as well as their tail.

"Who are these demons?" Kurama whispered, not fazed by the fury emitted from the 5 wolves. "Get the hell out of here Kouen. You're not welcome!" Ashi scowled loudly, his fangs bared. The one in red, Kouen, glared at Ashi, a fang poking from the grim line. "Silence Ashi! We're not here to discuss you today, as if you're worth talking about," Kouen growled. I still gripped my bleeding shoulder.

_Why are they here? _

"Then tell us why the fuck you're here before you get me really mad," KP warned, her aura immediately flaring. My legs finally gave out under me and I fell on my knees. The one in blue suddenly smirked and reappeared in front of me, kneeling down on one knee. All of my strength had already left me. Tai, short for Taikai, placed a hand on my cheek and placed his head adjacent to mine, as if he was nuzzling his head against mine. His sapphire ears drooped slightly. "You're still as beautiful as the day you left. It's really such a shame you're so forbidden, makes me covet you even more. However, all you have to do is BEG me to take you to my bed and scream my name out as your lover and I will gladly convert the others from being against you," Taikai whispered poetically. If it was coming out of the mouth of another, I probably would blush a little but his words made me want to wretch. A warning growl escaped my throat. Before I can retort, Taikai jumped back gracefully, in line with the others. Before I could ponder why, I saw a flick of Youko's Rose Whip.

A warm arm snaked itself around my waist as I turned away from 5 new arrivals to my left. The wound on my right shoulder had stopped bleeding, for the moment. To my surprise, Yoko was the one holding me and he held an enraged look. His rose whip now turned back into a crimson rose, ready to lash out. "Taikai, control yourself, we are to avoid a fight if possible," the female, Megami, spoke softly, her grey eyes narrowing. After no contradictions, "Rinsei, please address the reason for our appearance," Megami ordered, glancing at the old wolf demon. Rinsei nodded and cleared his throat. I glanced over at KP who had an anime vein which looked like it was about to burst. "First off, KP, you are hereby charged with committing several heinous crimes such as thievery, mating with a fire demon, the Forbidden One no less, a taboo highly frowned upon by the Council," Rinsei stated clearly. KP and Hiei's face immediately flushed hard and KP's vein only grew larger. I smirked. "Damn, go Hiei. Didn't think you were up for it," I teased. "Shut up baka," Hiei growled, his face still flushed. "THAT WAS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!!!" KP snapped at them, her face still heated. The others acted like she never said a word.

"Lexis, you are hereby charged with committing several heinous crimes such as thievery and fraternizing with a fox demon, a felony worse than mating with a fire demon. YOU KNOW VERY WELL FRATERNIZING WITH A FOX DEMON IS STRICTLY FORBIDDEN!!!!" Rinsei barked, more like shouted the last part. Youko suddenly loosened his hold on me.

_Oh right, he wouldn't push it any further…it would be in my hands _

"Since when do we care what you said? I mean we disbanded from the tribe," I retorted, annoyed at their behavior. "You mean you guys ran away," Tenkuu, the one in silver, muttered. Immediately, Ashi and KP transformed into their immortal states. Sadly, I couldn't do the same. "I will hold back no longer at your request Megami," Kouen said before charging at Ashi. "Likewise," Rinsei murmured and started to attack KP. Despite his aged appearance, he was an experienced fighter. Megami sighed and replied, "Very Well." Her eyes glowed white before a white light emitted from her. Youko was quickly thrown back as it didn't affect me nor KP or Ashi. However it held back the others. Tenkuu doubled his form and began his double barrage on both Ashi and KP. Taikai smirked and started walking towards me. "I know you've temporarily lost your power. This will be fun," he murmured with a lustful look in his eyes, making me back up a little.

_For the love of god I can't believe it's gonna be like this _

"It will pain me for I will not possess you so if I cannot claim you, no one else can," he suddenly said angrily, his eyes flashing blue. Growling, he started to create a large dark blue energy orb. Massive energy radiated off it. He advanced on me.

_No, please let it not end this way_

Shouting, Taikai fired.

Closing my eyes, I waited for the evitable. A scream entered my ears as my eyes snapped open. Silver hair. An explosion. I was thrown back and rolled a couple times. Quickly shaking my head, I stumbled to my feet and where the explosion happened. As the dust faded, my heart momentarily stopped at the sight before me. Youko laid there in front of me, on his front, with a bloody hole through his stomach and he was covered in dust and dirt. Quickly kneeling, I slowly turned him over. The kitsune groaned in pain and coughed up blood. His eyes gradually opened and a small smile fell on his face. "Thank god you're safe," he murmured. Pain shot across my chest, not the physical kind either. "You dumbass," I whispered and pulled him up into my arms. Youko was now leaning on me with his head on my shoulder and my arms around his upper torso to hold him up. I was oblivious to the fact everyone was watching and had stopped fighting. "Why did you go do that you dummy," I whispered, half scolding. Youko painfully chuckled and only more blood came out. Gently, I wiped it away with my palm. "I couldn't allow you to be harmed in that state could I? What kind of demon would I be then? And me saving your ass wasn't part of my promise. I'm just happy…that you're safe. I can die contently at least, with no regrets," Youko spoke softly. My eyes widened.

_NO!! _

His breathing got slower as I tried to send healing energy into him. Nothing happened. A lone tear fell from my eyes. "Don't cry." Youko subtly pleaded as his eyes started to close.

_No please don't leave… YOUKO!!! _

Leaning down, I plunged my lips onto his. Another tear fell as I felt Youko's hand on my face before it fell. Swiftly, I pulled away and watch Youko be non responsive. His arms fell at his sides as an overwhelming sadness devoured me. Suddenly Kurama was at my side with a saddened look. However he placed 2 fingers over Youko's wrist. A smile fell on his face. "He'll be fine. I believe you accidentally transferred some life energy into Youko. His energy was fading fast before. He just needs some rest," Kurama informed me, a huge burden falling from my shoulders. Smiling at the asleep kitsune, I brought him closer to me and embraced him.

_You scared me Youko_

"How can that _demon_ survive MY power? I will destroy you!" Taikai roared angrily before conjuring up another energy attack. Quickly covering Youko with a part of me, I once again braced for an attack. "Spirit Gun!!!" My eyes snapped open as I saw the Spirit Detective's signature attack hit Taikai, sending him crashing against Tenkuu, which broke his concentration and that made his clone vanish.

_Domino effect _

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw KP smirk and share a glance with my brother.

_That's a first _

"Dragon of Chaos and Destruction!!!" KP shouted and aimed her arm at Rinsei whose eyes turned big. Seconds later, Rinsei was blasted back to where Megami was, her attack broken. After having used so much energy, she was clinging to her staff to stand up. "Crescent Darkness!!!" Ashi yelled and held his hands out to Kouen. Black crescents surrounded Kouen and explosions surrounded the fire council member. "First off, you don't piss me off. That was your first mistake and hurting my friends will definitely piss me off. Now get the hell out of here before we make you," Yusuke said in a tone I never heard him use before. "Watch your back, we will have our revenge," Kouen growled and limped over to Megami. "This isn't over. You two will be punished for your atrocious crimes to the Element tribe," Megami muttered coolly before energies of black and white surrounded the council members and they disappeared.

_I know it's not over, it's just beginning _

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked me. I nodded and looked down to Youko. Brushing the loose strands from his face and it was the last thing I saw before darkness consumed me.


End file.
